staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 lipca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: "Rycerze i piraci" oraz film z serii "Przygody psa Cywila": ,,Eksternista" 10.05 Family Album (6) -amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Pod jednym dachem" (5): "Zasłużony artysta" - serial prod. czecho-słowackiej 11.20 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią 11.45 "Swego nie znacie..." Katalog zabytków: Legnickie Pole 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Partnerzy" - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Bill Cosby show" - serial komediowy prod. USA 17.45 "Prawa miłości" (2): "Właściwy wybór" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 18.45 Dziesięć minut dla ministra pracy 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 BROS na Wembley 21.15 "Na ziemi nieobiecanej" - film dok. 22.15 Rozmowy z Nikodemem 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 "Dom" (12-ost.): "Kto dziś tak umie kochać" - serial TP TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Piłkarze" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.15 "Gospodarka USA" - serial dok. prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport 16.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17.10 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Historia cyrku" (2): "Tresura koni" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności "Dwójki" 19.30 Wielka Piłka 20.00 "Odlecieć stąd" (2) - serial obycz. prod. USA 20.55 Miniatury: "Oliwa - Muzyka wieków" 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Teatr "Dwójki" - Smutku wesołek - istnienie Leśmianem. Widowisko oparte na 12 utworach Bolesława Leśmiana 22.40 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych "Pogrzeb gen. Władysława Sikorskiego" - polski film dok. z 1943 r. 23.10 Kwiaty polskie - reportaż z festynu kultury polskiej na Wileńszczyźnie oraz o sytuacji społeczności polskiej na Litwie 23.50 Miasto otwarte-reportaż o sytuacji mniejszości polskiej w mieście Dyneburg na Łotwie 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukac. dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturnieje 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Different Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Battlestar Gallactica — serial s-f 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Doctor Doctor — serial komediowy 24.00 Tattingers — serial 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 9.00 Golf PGA, otwarte zawody w Monte Carlo 10.00 Koszykówka, amerykański turniej przedolimpijski, ćwierćfinały 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Snooker 14.00 Barcelona 1992 — magazyn olimpijski 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 16.30 Boks, Top Rank 18.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek-monstrów 18.30 Koszykówka, amerykański turniej przedolimpijski, ćwierćfinały 20.00 Wyścigi hydroplanów 20.30 The Ultimate Challenge 21.30 Tenis, Magazyn Schweppes 22.00 Grand Prix Mardi Gras 23.00 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover GTi, Oulton Park 23.30 Baseball — Major League 1992 1.30 Światowa liga siatkówki MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje zespołu Depeche Mode 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, spotkania z artystami, rozmowy w studiu, fragmenty koncertów 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55'Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tie Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.50 Szef — serial USA 15.45 ChiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Zamek nad jeziorem Worther — serial RFN 21.15 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji — program Olafa Krachta 22.10 Stern TV — magazyn telewizyjny Gunthera Jaucha 23.00 Właśnie Alaska! — serial USA 23.55 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 CHiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Drops! 9.30 MacGyver 10.20 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens 11.10 Hallo Heino 12.00 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral, serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial familijny USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po programie: — prognoza pogody 20.15 Leni Reichenberger — Chiemgauer Volkstheater — Der Himmel auf Erden — komedia 21.55 Akut — afery, analizy, argumenty 22.30 Schreinemakers, live 23.35 Wiadomości 23.45 Geheimagent John Smith: Zur Spionage erpresst (The Spy Killer) — ang. film fab., 1969/70 Rai Uno 7:00 Ludzie o dobrych chęciach – serial 7:50 Poranek z RAI UNO 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Porwanie – film USA 1960, reż. Robert Stevenson, wyk. Peter Finch, James MacArthur (95 min) 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Najpiękniejsza kobieta świata – komedia włoska 1955, reż. Robert Z. Leonard, wyk. Vittorio Gassman, Gina Lollobrigida 15:55 Big! – program dla dzieci 17:05 Pies tatusia – serial 17:55 Dziś w parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Cudowne lata – serial 18:40 Atlas 19:30 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości 20:40 Piosenkarz lata – program rozrywkowy 22:45 Wiadomości – nocna linia 23:00 Lekkoatletyka 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Dziś w parlamencie 0:40 Sport 1:40 Północ i okolice 2:10 Brudne dusze – film 1971